


Interrupted

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fishes for the lube in the drawer with clumsy hands, and is immediately feeling Gabriel up, pulling clothes off faster and faster until there are none left and they’re left naked, blissfully and finally naked against one another despite their underwear, but that’s okay, Gabriel needs to take this slow, enjoy it. He can see the look on Sam’s face that means he knows what he needs.<br/>Gabriel knows he’s not going to last long, not like this, not with Sam above him about to finger him open, fingers slicked.<br/>“Daddy? Papa?” They both freeze, muscles locked and gazes on each other, twin frightened looks on their faces. “I had a bad dream,” Kalen sobs, and Gabriel reaches for him after Sam rolls to the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Their house is large. It doesn’t anger Gabriel, not really, but it’d be nice to reach what he needs to without having to ask for his husband’s help. It’s because of Sam’s height that the archway into the rest of the house is so huge, and why their bed was custom ordered, although that’s not something he complains about.

Having a kid is a handful, something he never thought he wanted, but now that Gabriel and Sam adopted little Kalen, Gabriel couldn’t imagine their little family living any other way.

Kalen is a whirlwind of energy and snot, and school has just started up for him, so it’s the flu season year round in their house this season.

With seemingly endless birthday parties Kalen has to attend, about three hundred more than Gabriel has attended _in his lifetime_ , Sam and him rarely get to even sleep in their large, cozy bed together.

In the morning Sam is off to his job at the office with rarely even a kiss, and then Gabriel knows it’s his turn to get his ass out of bed and get Kalen to his kindergarten class with a smile, and that requires a shower and coffee before he can think about it, let alone get to actually doing it.

It’s a rush to get lunches packed, dad’s caffeinated, children out the door, and back home so he can get ready to go right back.

Then it’s going to the school to take Kalen from school to soccer practice, then back home, then to some party.

By that time Sam is home and ready to start a make out session or something along those lines, but usually Gabriel is so tired he can’t walk straight.

Sometimes after that there’ll be a street party, hosted by the neighborhood mother, Linda, but although she’s eccentric, her potato salad is _to die for_ , so he can’t complain too much, especially not in front of Kalen. Linda’s daughter, Michelle, has started to take an interest in him, and both him and Sam will endure the long hours at her house if it makes their son happy.

Lately, though, his at-home work load has been cut in half, and he’s had time to take cat naps here and there, which means more time at night to spend time with Sam in their big bedroom, in their big bed, all alone while Kalen sleeps.

“Sam,” Gabriel says low in his ear, and Sam shudders under his hands.

“Yeah? What’s up?” He rolls over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’d like for you to fuck me now,” Gabe says bluntly, and Sam’s breath catches in his throat before he moans.

“Fuck, yeah, right now.”

Sam fishes for the lube in the drawer with clumsy hands, and is immediately feeling Gabriel up, pulling clothes off faster and faster until there are none left and they’re left naked, blissfully and finally naked against one another despite their underwear, but that’s okay, Gabriel needs to take this slow, enjoy it. He can see the look on Sam’s face that means he knows what he needs.

Gabriel knows he’s not going to last long, not like this, not with Sam above him about to finger him open, fingers slicked.

“Daddy? Papa?” They both freeze, muscles locked and gazes on each other, twin frightened looks on their faces. “I had a bad dream,” Kalen sobs, and Gabriel reaches for him after Sam rolls to the side.

“Hey, hey, hey, baby, you okay?” Gabriel scoops him up onto the bed, and runs his fingers through his hair.

Kalen’s thumb trails his own bottom lip, and the other hand holds onto a worn out stuffed bear. He shakes his head and throws his little, chubby arms around Gabriel’s neck.

“Papa,” Kalen says and fists his hand in Gabriel’s hair. “Can I stay in here with you an’ Daddy? I don’t feel good.”

Gabriel grins Sam’s way, an apology, and Sam pulls Kalen from Gabriel to put him between them.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Sam says, and kisses his head.

“Daddy, why are your fingers wet? Did Papa have a bad dream too? Were you crying, Papa?” Kalen asks, and shoots a worried glance Gabriel’s way.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, he did. Why don’t you give Papa lots of snuggles while I go clean up my hand, and then we can all sleep together, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Kalen crawls onto Gabriel’s chest and curls up there, closing his eyes with his thumb jammed in his mouth now.

Sam comes back in a few minutes later, looking unhappy, but when he sees Kalen on Gabriel’s stomach, his expression softens and he rushes to get under the sheets.

“I love you both so much,” Sam says, and kisses Kalen on the head, and Gabriel on the mouth. “I’ll make it up to you later,” Sam whispers in Gabriel’s ear, and he grins.

“You better be, Sammoose, ‘cause you’ve made me wait a long time.”

“You won’t have to wait much longer, baby,” Sam says, and thumbs over the head of Gabriel’s now soft cock.

“Tease.”

“You love me,” Sam says, and kisses both of their heads again.

“I do, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
